Zuma and the Sad Lights (part 2)
Recap from last part: The PAW Patrol heads to Firelight Town by train to see Rosie and Majesty, and to watch Rosie's cousin hatch. However, Zuma is really grumpy. He gave a really mean outburst and ran off. It's because the pups were ignoring him and he wanted to talk to them. Let's see what happens next! Dialogue (At the train station...) (Zuma is lying under some waiting seats) (He's crying) (A shadow walks over to him) Voice: There, there, little one. Don't cry. (Zuma stops crying and crawls out of hiding) (He sees an old woman sitting right near him) Zuma: *sniffles back a tear* Hello... Woman: Well, you can talk, huh? You must be Zuma from the PAW Patrol. Zuma: How'd you know that? Woman: You little pups are very famous around here. Zuma: What's your name? Tianna: My name's Tianna. Now tell me, sweetheart. Why were you crying? Zuma: Well, it began yesterday. I stepped on 'pwickily' ball. (He raises his front paw and shows that he has a green burr stuck in it) Tianna: Poor thing. Here, let me help. (She picks him up and gently pulls out the burr) (She then tosses the burr in a nearby trash can) Good as new. Zuma: Thank you, Miss Tianna. Tianna: You're welcome, but I can tell that there's more to this story. Zuma: Well, after I got that thing stuck in my paw, I wanted to talk to my friends to help pull it out, but they were so excited about coming here to visit a friend of ours and... Tianna: They ignored you. Zuma: But just a while ago, I told 'Wocky' some 'weally' mean things. I didn't mean any of it so.... Tianna: You ran off. Zuma: I feel 'weally' bad... Tianna: I know how you feel. I am waiting for someone on the train from the city. Zuma: Who? (Rain starts to pour) Tianna: Oh, it raining. Girl: Grandma. (A girl with an umbrella walks over to them) Tianna: Why hello, June. Zuma, this is June my granddaughter. June, this is Zuma from the PAW Patrol. Zuma: Hi, June! June: Nice to meet you. Grandma, you should go home. It's going to get chilly out here. (She gives Tianna the umbrella) (Tianna gets up) Tianna: Okay. The train's not coming today anyway. (She opens the umbrella and walks off) It's raining. *Sadly* Like back then. If only it was snow instead of rain. (Zuma finds an old photo frame) (Inside, there is a young man and a young woman, who looks a lot like Tianna) Zuma: Is that, Tianna? June: Yes, and that's Quincy, my grandpa, but I never met him and neither did my mom. Zuma: Why not? June: Um... *sighs* He died a long ago. Zuma: What!? June: I guess I can tell you the story since you care about my grandma. (Right outside the station, Frosty runs in) Frosty: Ugh! I'm gonna have that wet dog smell now.... not good for cat's reputation... (She notices June and Zuma sitting nearby) Well, if it isn't Zuma. But who's that? (She creeps closer to listen) June: It began back before my mom was born. (Flashback: in a small cottage, Young Tianna and Quincy are looking at a fawn's leg) (Quincy removes the bandaging and lets the fawn run out into the forest) Grandma and grandpa were vets; they helped any animals that were hurt or sick. Whether it's a pet or an animal from the forest, they always knew what to do. Then one day, grandpa said something to Tianna. Tianna: You're leaving? Quincy: I know how you feel and I love being a vet, but I decided to become a great vet by going to the city. Tianna: But... Quincy: I promise. It won't be for long. As soon as I get a degree, we'll come back. Tianna: Quincy, I know you lived in the city before, but I was born and raised in this town. I can't leave it! Quincy: But Tianna, I want you to come with me! I know you'll learn a lot too. Tianna: I can learn a lot here. But... I'm sorry, but I can't go. Quincy: I understand. How about we go see the Firefly Tree? Tianna: Okay. (The Flashback ends, for now) Zuma: "Firefly Tree"? June: That's the wilted tree that's in the center of town. Every summer evening, thousands of fireflies would fly around the tree. The lights would be so beautiful, it will bring smiles to anyone who saw it. Grandma called it "The Smiling Shines". Zuma: But then it wilted and died? June: Yes, and the fireflies stopped coming. Zuma: That's so sad. (He looks a the picture and sees something around Tianna's neck) Zuma: Hey, what's that? June: That's grandma's pendant. She told me she lost on that day. Zuma: Is there 'mowe' to the story? June: Yes. (The Flashback resumes) (A next day) (Rain is pouring by the way) Grandma went to the hospital because of something. She wanted to tell grandpa, but she found a letter that said he took a train to the city. Frantic, grandma ran as fast as she could to tell what she wanted to tell him. (Quincy climbs on the train and it gets ready to leave) (Tianna runs into the station) (She bumps into a man) (She doesn't notice that her pendant fell off and landed nearby) Man: I'm sorry, ma'me. You all right? (Tianna looks sadly as the train disappears into the tunnel) (Flashback ends) June: About a few months later, grandma got a letter from someone that grandpa died in an accident. Zuma: What!? That's 'tewwible'! June: But grandma never believed one word in that letter. She kept coming to the station and still waits for grandpa. Even after my mom met my dad and I was born, she still doesn't accept the letter's words at all. One day, grandma told me something that she wanted to tell grandpa. (Another flashback) (Tianna is sitting at the train station) (June is sitting with her) (Even though Tianna doesn't look sad, she is) Tianna: I never should have let him go. He never knew.... You see, your mom was a tiny baby inside my tummy on that day. Now he'll never that he is a grandpa now too. If only there was snow instead of rain, maybe the train would be delayed and I.., would've told him. (Flashback ends) Zuma: This is the saddest story I ever heard. June: I feel bad for my grandma. And a few weeks after grandpa left, the Firefly Tree wilted and died. That's when grandma got really sad. Zuma: Oh, I never thought something like this could happen. And she's so nice. June: She is. I guess the only thing that can cheer her up is if grandpa comes back, but that will never happen. (She gets up and walks off) Zuma: Where are you going? June: I'm going home. It's getting late. (She leaves the station) (Zuma hears someone crying) (He looks under one of the seats) Zuma: YOU! (He sees Frosty with lots of tears in her eyes) Frosty: C'mon, pup! If that sad story doesn't even melt a cold heart a little, nothing will! Zuma: You were eavesdropping!? Frosty: C'mon! I know I'm evil, but even bad cats have a heart. You know, I wish I could do something for her. Zuma: Me too... (The rain stops) (It's evening now) Frosty: If it wasn't for this rain, I never would have heard that story. If I could go back in time, I'd find a way to prevent all that sadness! Zuma: As in go back time!? Frosty: Yes, yes. I know! It's impossible! (They both notice something on the tracks) Hey, what's that? (They both walk over and see a gold pendant) (Frosty opens it up and sees a small picture of Quincy in it) Zuma: That must be Tianna's pendant! Frosty: It is! (The pendant suddenly glows) Zuma: What's happening?! Frosty: I don't know! (The light shines brightly) (They disappeared) {To Be Continued} Nearby Bird: Dang. I hate to be continueds.... (click here for next part) Category:Pups' Adventures Category:Fanon Category:Crossovers Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Stories Category:Fanon Stories Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Parts Category:Pokemon Crossovers Category:Crossover Episodes